Let's Dance!
by cassie-waffles229
Summary: This is my first posted fanfiction...AH! Please have mercy on any grammar/word choice issues and such :) The first chapter might be a bit longer because I wanted Levi to make a grand entrance; I'll flip-flop POVs eventually, fluff fluff fluff, Eren/Levi fluffola, mentions of other ships, and chapter length will vary! Thanks for reading, I love you all already!3
1. Chapter 1 - First Position

"So remind me again," Jean snickered, knocking Eren in the ribs with his bony elbow. "You signed up for _dance_ instead of _gym_? Like, for _real_?"

Eren just rolled his eyes and shoved his friend back, harder. " _No._ For the the thirty-third time, Jean, _no,_ I didn't _sign up_ for dance."

"The gym class was already full by the time Eren turned in his class selections," Armin contributed, smilingly patiently at the horse-faced boy. "So the school put him in dance."

Eren huffed indignantly. "Stupid dance. 'S not even a sport."

"Oh, Eren, don't worry," Jean smirked impishly. "I'm sure it will be just _perfect_ for a little pansy like you!"

Marco and Jean cackled, and Armin did his best to hide a small, creeping smile with the stack of books he was carrying.

"Really, Armin? You, too?" Eren cut in harshly, making Armin blush in embarrassment. Normally Eren would feel bad about snapping at his friends, but he was currently pretty miffed at the blonde. He didn't understand why, but the subject had become a bit…touchy, lately.

"Hey, jerk-face," Mikasa said to Jean, despite the wide grin blossoming on her face. "Lay off him. He's obviously not thrilled about the class, and provoking him won't solve anything."

"Awww, Mika," Jean smirked. "But teasing him is so _fun…_."

Eren rushed down the hallway, flying and squeezing between students, doing the best he could to maneuver his overly-stuffed backpack through the crowd.

"Watch it!" a bulky upperclassmen yelled as Eren smacked him with his bag.

"Sorry!" the frantic brunette managed, ducking beneath an open top-tier locker.

"Stupid sophomores, thinkin' they own the world," the jock muttered to his friends as he turned away.

By the time Eren reached the doorway leading to the dance room, he was breathing heavily and no longer cared if anyone saw him shoot down the narrow stairs to the wide hallway as the bell pierced the stale air.

He made it to the dance room in several long strides, and flung open the door. He couldn't believe what awaited him inside. A slick, black floor-covering stretched across the dark tile, and mirrors lined the entire right wall.

Floor-to-ceiling windows covered the adjacent wall, looking out onto the lush grass commons where the upperclassmen ate lunch. The ceiling had large metal grates that spread the length of the room, delicately and intricately draped with woven strings of white Christmas lights, bathing the room in a warm, sultry glow. There were figure sketches of dancers, fliers from past performances, photos, pamphlets, and posters on the other two walls.

"Eh-hem." A young woman in gray sweatpants and an unzipped black sweatshirt cleared her throat from the far right corner, shaking Eren from his trance. She was smiling broadly, holding a Styrofoam cup of steaming-hot coffee from the cafeteria, palm resting gently on a short table holding up a thin, silver laptop. Speakers were everywhere, and there was whiteboard-marker writing on the windows and mirrors. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and the Christmas lights were glowing softly, but other than that, there was no other noticeable light source.

"Uh…hi," Eren offered lamely as she gave him a thoughtful once-over. She pulled at her mop of tight black curls, grinning warmly.

"Hiya! You must be…" she checked her attendance sheet. "Eren!"

"Uhm, yeah," he smiled back. "That's me."

"Wonderful!" she beamed, her white teeth shining blindingly against her mocha-colored skin. "You have such a nice height, and it's all in your legs! You'll make an _excellent_ addition to our class - I can sense it!"

"Oh," he felt himself blushing. "Thank you, Miss…uh…"

"Simmons," she finished for him. "But most of my students call me Jenny."

"Alright, thank you, Miss Jenny," he muttered, embarrassed. "Where _is_ everyone?" Eren froze, eyes wide. "It - it's not just _me,_ is it?"

She laughed, and it reverberated in the small room like a wind chime. "Goodness, no. Poor thing! You must be so nervous…." She shook her head. "They're all changing. Do you have your clothes with you?"

The brunette nodded, relieved.

"Perfect! Changing rooms are right behind you, to your right. There's a boys' and a girls' room, you can't miss 'em!"

He nodded again, turning and making his way out of the classroom.

"Eren!"

He swung back around, visibly startled.

"Sorry to scare you," she chuckled. "I just want to say…I'm glad you're with us. We could totally use more dudes!" She winked, and Eren grinned. He couldn't help it - she was so sweet, it was infectious.

Eren started to wonder if this class would really be so bad after all.

Eren hated _everything_ about him.

He was an excellent dancer, with his ridiculous demi-pointes and assembles, all nimble and perfect. Not to mention his flawless developpes and coupes, which were impeccably sharp and languid all at once.

It made Eren want to tip him over, just poke him in the ribs and watch all five-feet-three-inches of muscle and annoyingly glossy hair crumble (gracefully, no doubt) to the floor.

Regardless, he found that he couldn't help but admire the young prodigy whirling around the dance room each day during D block.

Levi Ackerman, a short, angry-looking senior at the high school, was a schmuck. Like, a _complete_ ass. But for some reason, Eren just couldn't get enough of him.

Their first conversation, if you could call it that, had happened during one of the early dance classes back in September, when Eren accidentally knocked into the bar whilst trying for a pirouette.

"Watch yourself, you clumsy shit," Levi had muttered quietly from behind him, eyes trained and unmoving on the wall ahead of him. He didn't miss a beat, despite the somewhat obnoxious shout from Eren and the quivering bar.

Since then, Eren had done his best to stay out of the older student's way, but to no avail. He almost always seemed to run into him in the hallways between periods.

After about four days, Eren realized that his friendly smiles and bright "Hello!"s would never be reciprocated. Levi wouldn't even acknowledge him, grunting irritably if their shoulders brushed and often glaring around him, somehow.

Eren knew it was just his own paranoia, but he swore he could feel those steely gray eyes fixed on him, boring a hole through his skull and making his cheeks heat up.

But obviously _that_ couldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tendu

Eren plopped down in his usual lunch spot between Mikasa and Armin. Jean and Marco sat across from them, unfortunately. (Eren had never really cared much for horse-face, but his other friends seemed to like him.) (How they did, he'll never understand.) (But anyway.)

"So," Jean teased, as he often did when speaking to Eren. "How's _dance class_ goin', buttercup?"

"Leave. Just get out, you _piece of -_ "

"Jeez, Eren, calm down!" Mikasa laughed, punching him softly in the arm. She'd gotten much less over-protective of Eren since they'd all survived their first year of high school. If he was able to pass all seven classes _and_ keep himself in one piece, she'd reasoned, he could survive on his own. Probably.

"Yeah, dude, he doesn't mean anything by it," Marco added, chuckling. He clapped Jean on the back in an _it's-all-cool_ gesture, but his hand lingered a bit too long. Eren suppressed a snicker - Jean was an oblivious idiot. But he was supposed to be mad. So.

"Yeah, I know," Eren sighed wearily. "But it's annoying as all hell, so maybe you could _stop_ now?"

"Don't count on it," Jean grinned wickedly.

Eren was saved from his lack of a witty retort when someone's voice rang out, loudly.

"Armin!" a girl called from across the room. " _Arrrrrr_ - _miiiiin_!" She was gorgeous, with icy-blonde hair and electrifying eyes, and was sitting with a husky-looking light-haired boy and another, slightly smaller brunette.

Armin blushed, gathering his things hurriedly. "Sorry, guys, I have to go…."

The table of friends giggled, shoving him towards the girl. He tripped, but managed to stumble across the cafeteria without any other issues.

Eren looked dumb-founded. "Who's _that_?"

" _That,_ " Marco smirked, "is Armin's secret admirer. Annie, I think."

"She's crazy-strong and hates pretty much everyone," Mikasa added, obviously impressed. "Well, except for Reiner and Bertolt, those two hunks over there…and Armin." She paused, sounding a bit jealous as her mouth twisted in a scowl. Fortunately, Jean and Marco were back to their subconscious flirt-fest and didn't appear to notice.

Eren felt bad for his friend, who'd confided in him back in middle school that she had feelings for the blonde brainiac. She hadn't told anyone else, even Eren's - her - parents, so of course it must hurt her. No one knew, so what else could she do but watch?

"Hey," Eren nudged her gently, speaking softly so that no one else could hear him. "She looks like a punk. He won't fall for her."

A smile tugged Mikasa's lips as Eren added, "And she's got _nothing_ on you."

The ear-splitting ring of the bell signified the end of lunch, severing conversations as students parted their ways to find their fifth-period classrooms.

 _Whoa,_ Eren mused as he put in his locker combination and dumped his books inside. _Is it really March_ already _? It feels like the year's just started._

Three more months. Then summer. _Finally_.

As Eren closed his locker with a shuddering _Clang!_ and began making his way to the chemistry lab, he stopped almost dead in his tracks, moved along only by the perpetual flow of the crowd.

Levi's steely-gray eyes were fixed unmistakably on his, for about three fleeting seconds, before the senior ripped his gaze away and continued shoving forwards.

Eren could feel his heart thundering, his heart rate speeding up inexplicably, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

 _What was_ that _?_

As he made his way, slightly disoriented, into the chem room, he couldn't help but smile proudly at the sudden and subtle attention. Maybe Levi _wasn't_ a complete ass after all….

(several weeks later...)

Levi was a _complete ass._

He hadn't so much as looked at Eren since that day, not _once_. Not even when Eren worked up the courage to compliment him after a particularly draining dance class the next week (dance sure _wasn't_ a sport - it was _way_ more physically taxing and involved than any sport Eren had ever _attempted_ ), or when he'd walked straight into the jerk on his way to the cafeteria, forehead-to-chest.

Not so much as a _glance_.

"What gives him the _right_?" Eren ranted furiously to Mikasa as they walked home one afternoon. It was beautiful out, their uniform sweaters abandoned and balled up in their shoulder bags. Eren kicked a rock angrily, just to take his frustration out on _something._ "I mean, he always acts like he's just _so much better_ than everyone else, I don't know if he even has _friends -_ "

"Eren," Mikasa interjected, sighing at the familiar rant she received once or twice a week, on average. "You care _way_ too much about this guy."

"I do not!" he shouted, indignant. "He's just _annoying_!"

"I think you _like_ him," Mikasa smirked.

Eren rolled his eyes. " _No._ I don't. He's a -"

"I mean, like… _like him_."

He stopped, the rock he was kicking skidding to a halt a ways down the road. "What?"

Cherry blossom trees lined the quiet street, soft, pink petals drifting lazily in the warm breeze. They caught in Mikasa's hair as she smiled at nothing in particular.

"I mean," she said slowly, "that you don't always have to _like_ a person to…I dunno, _like_ them."

Eren shook his head, the utter thought completely ridiculous. "That makes no sense. Also, you're crazy."

She huffed. "Eren, you've never been in love. It's not like you're an expert."

"And just because _you've_ been in love doesn't make _you_ an expert, either," Eren countered, eyes narrowed. "Love's different for everyone, isn't it?"

She shook her head, speeding up. "Whatever, Eren. Do what you want. But I know I'm right."

Eren had to jog to keep up with her. "Hey! Don't get like that! I'm sorry, okay?!"

Mikasa just grinned, looping her arm around her step-brother's shoulders. "I _am_ right. Trust me - you'll see."

Eren didn't get why Mikasa was so convinced that "hate" was synonymous with "love," but he was too tired to argue anymore. He just laughed, shoving her slightly as they meandered down the path.

"Yeah, alright already," he grinned. "Race ya home!"

"Eat my dust!" Mikasa laughed, passing him easily.

Eren groaned, slowing as a fierce pain erupted in his side. He just _couldn't_ catch a break, could he?


End file.
